A Day to Cherish
by Lana Langston
Summary: The day that "heaven's door" re-opens has arrived. Before I forever leave the modern world behind me, I must say my final farewells. Yoo Eun Soo POV.


_I finished watching the Korean Drama Faith two weeks back...and I absolutely loved this historical drama! It was my first historical k-drama and I thoroughly enjoyed it! The cast of Faith is just marvelous and so talented! I'm a HUGE fan of Lee Min Ho drama and he is one my favorite Korean actors! I've seen all of his k-dramas and they have never failed to deliver! He is such a versatile and talented actor who carries out his various roles with excellence and precision!_

_**I do not own any of these characters!**_

_**Hope ya'll enjoy my story! I'd love to hear ya'll feedback! R&R! **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

So much has happened this past year. No one would believe me if I told them I've been living in Goryeo during the 1300s. South Korea during the 1300s is referred to as "Goryeo". To majority of people, this seems just plain impossible. I couldn't believe this fact either for the longest time. I was _convinced_ that I had been transported to an isolated countryside that was the filming site for a historical film or television show. Reality of my situation dawned on me when I saw no hint of modern technology anywhere or any crew members in normal modern-day street clothes. Anyone I talked to didn't know what Gangnam or South Korea was. Particularly when my life was endangered a couple of times at the hands of rogue bandits, I knew I wasn't living in modern-day anymore. It took me awhile to get adjusted to living in 1300's Goryeo.

I was forced here by a _madman_! The madman who forcefully brought me to Goryeo was Choi Young. He kidnapped me from modern-day Gangnam by travelling through a time portal which he always refers to as "heaven's door".

It wasn't too long before I realized the sheer irony of my unfortunate situation. The time period I had been teleported to was well-known in every Korean history textbook. I am not able to remember much of the history of Korea I learned in school. In fact, history was my _least_ favorite school subject, while sciences and mathematics were my favorite school subjects. Although I didn't do well in history classes, I was able to identify the people I spent most of my time with.

The madman, Choi Young, was a well-known General that is very much significant in Korean history. Choi Young serves as the head of the royal guards and the Wu Dal Chi warriors for King Gongmin. King Gongmin is one of the most influential Kings out of the _many_ Kings who ruled Goryeo. This King transformed how a ruler interacts with his subjects. He began the tradition of a king making policies that would benefit the common subjects overall. Sometimes a king was seen as being arrogant and selfish, but now with this _particular_ king. King Gongmin returned to Goryeo after living in Yuan for more than 10 years. The title of "king" he was given was as a figurehead position that lacked actual authority. The King of Goryeo who is appointed by Yuan officials are supposed to obey the King of Yuan and implements all the policies he orders. Any opposition to the King of Yuan was essentially asking for a death wish. King Gongmin was brave enough to stand up against the King of Yuan's representative, Excellency Gi-Cheol. The king _adamantly_ refused to rule Goryeo as a figurehead King. King Gongmin is seen as a revolutionary king for making Goryeo independent from Yuan which is called "China" in modern-day. The king fought a war against the powerful Yuan army. Majority of the people in Goryeo were skeptical that Goryeo would win this war. This war was seen as impossible since Goryeo was less powerful and lacked an army the size of Yuan's army. There are many reasons this "impossible" war was successful mainly because of the ingenious military strategies of General Choi Young.

This past year I've come to truly respect Choi Young for being a brilliant General of the Wu Dal Chi, the royal guards, and the army of Goryeo. Choi Young swore to me after "heaven's door" closed that he would protect me and personally return me safely back to my time. I thought he was lying when he said this. My assumption was _completely_ false. A Goryeo warrior _never_ makes an empty promise or a promise they can't carry out. His promise included aiding me in figuring out the exact location of "heaven's door".

Almost a year later, I discovered the location of "heaven's door" by reading a diary that my future self had written. Somehow Gi-Cheol had been in possession of this item. That sounds a little strange to be reading diary entries from your future self. It was almost sounds like a plot from a science-fiction movie or television show. Unfortunately, I'm not kidding when I say this _actually _happened to me. The diary entries that I did have access to provided insightful information about the people I cared about like the King Gongmin, Queen Noguk, Dr. Jang, Wu Dal Chi, and _especially_ Choi Young.

I honestly didn't think I could survive living in 1300's Goryeo for an _entire_ year initially. After a couple months, I had adapted myself to live in this time period that was vastly different from modern-day Gangnam. I've gotten so accustomed to living here for the past year. When I discovered the month and day "heaven's door" would open, I was so conflicted because majority of me didn't want to leave this world because I didn't want to return back to my time if that means I'll be forever separated from my true love, Choi Young. You would think that returning back to my time would be something I was looking forward to, but I'd grown close to a few people while I had been living in Goryeo era. I spent lots of time in the main palace with the King and Queen along with their royal servants, a secluded medical building with the Dr. Jang and his assistants that wasn't part of main palace, or the Wu Dal Chi barracks with General Choi Young and the other Wu Dal Chi warriors. The day till the time portal would re-open was rapidly approaching, but I didn't want to return back to modern-day Gangnam. This sounds absolutely insane I know.

Choi Young kept his promise and personally accompanied me on my journey to "heaven's door". He insisted that if I was going to decide to _permanently_ live in Goryeo era that I say my final farewells to my loved ones back in my time. I missed my umma and uppa very much but I don't think I have the guts to tell them in person that I, their only child, will not be coming back ever again. Their agonizing facial expressions would forever haunt me. I couldn't bear to deliver such heartbreaking news to them in person. They were the _only_ people that I truly cared about back in modern-day Gangnam. I couldn't return back to my time and permanently remain there if I couldn't remain by my true love's side. Was spending the rest of my life with Choi Young in Goryeo era more worthwhile that I'd forever abandon my parents behind back in my time never to see them again? Yes. I sound like horrible human being so willing to abandon my parents never to see them again knowing that my permanent absence would absolutely break their heart into millions of pieces. All I can hope is that my uppa and umma forgive me one day for the decision I've made that may seem very selfish right now.

A year ago, a fortune teller revealed my future telling me I would fall in love with a heaven-sent guy from the past and I would embark on a life-changing journey for an entire year. I wrote him off as a bogus fortune teller. I didn't necessarily know what exactly he meant. Never expected his fortune to _actually_ come true. Now I realize what his fortune meant. The person from the past I'd fall in love with would be Choi Young and the life-changing journey implied that I would live in the Goryeo era for a year. My whole life I've been searching for my soul mate having faith that he would enter my life one day. I can overcome any difficulty or obstacle knowing that Choi Young will be there by my side. This past year, Choi Young and I have been seen the good, the bad, and the ugly so there was nothing we couldn't overcome when we relied on each other for support and strength. Our love is strong and cannot be broken no matter what trials and tribulations we face.

* * *

**___I've been so busy with my classes lately and will be for a few more weeks, so I will do my best to find whatever small amounts of free time I have to work my fan fictions. I will do my best to update as soon as possible! _**

**_Thanks for reading my story! Stay tuned for the next chapter! _**


End file.
